kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Moratitan
Overview Moratitan is a giant Moray Eel, who creates an exoskeleton from coral in order to walk on the land. His right hand is a massive coral club, with retractable spikes. His left hand is a mass of pliable polyp tentacles. Moratitan himself is held within this artificial exoskeleton - with his head and tail protruding. His coral body is very resistant to damage, but slow-moving. Origin Moratitan was originally a Moray Eel, living within a massive coral reef in the South Pacific. The American Navy inadvertently caused catastrophic damage to the reef through a toxic mixture of poisons, waste, and high-energy discharge weapons. This began to kill the reef, but at the same time changed Moratitan into the massive eel he is today. Moratitan was unwilling to leave the reef which had been his home, so he found a way to animate it through a combination of willpower and the mysterious Riptide Force. Now Moratitan brings his toxin-soaked home with him as he seeks his revenge on all humans. Energy System Moratitan regains energy slowly over time. His energy decreases when he takes damage - especially heat or nuclear-based attacks which dry him out. Ranged Combat Moratitan Can Draw Objects Towards Himself using the Riptide Force - a powerful area-effect which extends in all directions. This draws in powerups, and weakly draws in enemy monsters. Moratitan can fire this energy as a beam from his mouth - but he does so only in Beamfights, not as a damage-dealing attack. Moratitan launches chunks of coral from his arms, which expands on impact with another monster - slowing and partially immobilizing them. Monsters thus afflicted are much more strongly attracted by the Riptide Force. Moratitan's coral body constantly exudes low levels of toxins, which drain health over time. Grappling Moratitan grasps opponents with his polyp hand - which has excellent range. Unfortunately Moratitan has only average strength, making grapple attacks potentially unsafe in many situations. Melee Combat Moratitan uses his mace-hand for most close combat, either with spikes (edged + poison damage) or without (blunt). Moratitan's attacks tend to be slow & heavy, as his coral body is not capable of rapid movement. Moratitan himself (the eel) remains very quick & lithe, so his jaws remain capable of rapid series of attacks. Weaknesses Moratitan has limited ranged abilities, and moves slowly. He relies on his Riptide force and ranged grapple to keep opponents close. His attacks are slow, but his poison and high durability make him much better in melee range than out of it. His energy (needed to power the Riptide Force) can be disrupted by heavy weapon attacks. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Moratitan is lashing out at the world around him. He doesn't understand much, or make any rational decisions about things - he just reacts. Most of the time this means he is angry. *Combat Focus: Moratitan is incredibly slow - potentially the slowest character in all of Kaiju Combat! To counteract this, much of his focus is on slowing opponents, paralyzing them, holding them in place, and pulling them in close to himself. Moratitan's coral body is always very slow - even when executing attacks - but his organic Eel head is very fast and snappy. His head bobs and moves moreso than most characters, and his tail animations are more energetic than we usually see. *Special Considerations: Creating Moratitan's Eel as a largely separate character will allow him to "slide" his position relative to the armor. Also, his asymmetrical hands will require some careful state control. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Fall of Nemesis Category:Green Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Good Kaiju Category:Fall of Nemesis Monsters